Thanks Giving
by Stemwinder
Summary: *Complete!* Our favorite couple blows their cover.


Thanks Giving  
  
  
  
_Disclaimer:  I am not now, nor have I ever been . . . an owner of **'Scarecrow and Mrs. King', and since I'm not rich or famous, it's a likely bet I never will be, either!   ****'Scarecrow and Mrs. King' and all it's original characters are the property of Warner Brothers and the Shoot the Moon Enterprises. I'm just borrowing them to have some fun. Some quotes were taken from the episode ****Tail of the Dancing Weasel.  I hold no claim to any quotes coming from the series, they belong to the writers of the episode in mention. This story, however, belongs to me and is for entertainment purposes only. No infringement of rights is intended and no money is made.  
  
Setting: Around Thanksgiving, 1988.  Marriage is still (supposedly) a secret to all.  
  
Summary: Our favorite couple's cover is blown on Thanksgiving Day, when Amanda has a surprise for Lee.  
  
Archive: Fanfiction.net.  Please do not archive anywhere else without my permission.  E-mail me**_

_  
Comments: Expected, nay, demanded.  
  
Thanks to my betas, Barb, my Quotemaster, and Jacqueline, who brushed up my characterization. If it hadn't been for you guys, I'd still be back on the drawing board. Or be getting a few flames!  
  
_

_Authors Notes:  This was my first ever SMK fic.  With the Thanksgiving holiday coming up on us, I decided to update it for FF.Net so that the formatting would finally be to my liking.  All who've read it before, I hope you like the new look.  If you're reading this for the first time, I hope you enjoy my little tale!  
  
  
**********  
  
**Chapter One:  Zulu Blue  
Lee's Apartment, ****6:30 A.M.******_

**the morning before Thanksgiving  
  
  
  
"Mmmm,  Amanda," Lee mumbled sleepily, reaching a hand towards his wife's chest.  
  
Amanda Stetson had been awake for a few minutes, enjoying watching her husband wake up. Mostly, enjoying the way he woke up. "Morning, Lee."  
  
Lee pulled his beautiful wife closer. "I will never get tired of waking up next to you."  
  
"The feeling's mutual," Amanda smiled. "I just wish we could play like this every morning. . ."  
  
"I know, love. Have I ever told you that you complete me, Mrs. Stetson?"  
  
Amanda smiled a devilish grin. "I don't rightly remember, Mr. Stetson. . ."  
  
"C'mere you, and I'll show you. . ." Lee whispered huskily as he met his lips to hers.  
  
**

  
**Rinngg****. . . Rinngg  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hold that thought, Amanda," Lee whispered as he reached for the phone on his bedside table. "Stetson."  
  
**

"Lee, good, I'm glad you're home," Billy Melrose's deep baritone came across the receiver.  
  
"Hey, Billy," Lee replied, running a hand through his hair. "Is something wrong?" 

"Well, I'm afraid so. I need you in here. Amanda too, so you can stop by her place and pick her up before you come in." _'Although she's probably with you,' Billy finished silently. He hadn't become section chief by being blind. Even though Lee and Amanda tried to hide their feelings for each other, Billy saw right through them. Now, if only they would just settle down. . .  
  
"May I ask why? We're both supposed to be off the duty roster today and tomorrow."  
  
"It's Zulu blue, Scarecrow."  
  
"All right, Billy. I'll be there as soon as I pick up Amanda." Lee hung up the phone and turned back to his wife. __'My wife,' Lee thought with amazement.  
  
"So how much time do we have, Scarecrow?" Amanda asked. She already knew that it had to be big if Billy was calling them in when they were supposed to be off. And she knew that Lee wouldn't have mentioned picking her up at home if Billy hadn't have requested her too.  
  
"I'd say about half an hour. It's Zulu Blue, Amanda."  
  
"Report without question," Amanda finished. "Well, I guess we'll just have to finish this tonight, huh?"  
  
"Think again," Lee said as he pulled his wife close one more time.  
  
************  
  
Billy Melrose's office, _

IFF, 8:00 A.M.  
  
"So, Billy, what's so important that you had to drag us out of bed?" Lee cut right to the chase.  
  
Billy chose to ignore Scarecrow's use of the word 'us'. "We just got word that Gregory's back in the states."  
  
"And?" Lee asked.  
  
"And we're worried that he's going after Harry," Billy replied, referring to Harry V. Thornton, the founder of the Agency, and the man who recruited Lee. Amanda's face paled slightly. "And possibly, the two of you," Billy continued. "After all, Lee, it was you and Amanda who cracked the case last time." Lee and Amanda glanced at each other. "According to an informant we have in the Gulag, all Gregory has talked about is getting revenge."  
  
"So what is it you want us to do, Sir?" Amanda asked.  
  
"I need you and Lee to bring Harry in. I've already tried to talk to him, and he won't listen to me. But maybe, he'll listen to Lee. After all, he thinks of Lee as a son. And he has a great respect for you, Amanda. Now, I promise I'll make it up to you for giving up your day off. But we need to get Harry into protective custody until we can find out exactly were Gregory is hiding"  
  
"All right, Billy," Lee responded, "but I'm holding you to that." With that, Lee and Amanda rose form their seats and headed into the bullpen, while Billy followed.  
  
"Francine! I need to see you next," Billy called to Francine Desmond.  
  
"All right, Billy, don't get your shirt caught in the wringer," Francine replied, following Billy back into his office.  
  
Meanwhile, Amanda followed Lee to the coat closet elevator. "Well, so much for our day off," Amanda said under her breath, as the elevator doors closed.  
  
"Don't worry, Amanda, I'll make it up to you."  
  
"You bet you will," Amanda smiled. Lee smiled back, as he leaned over to kiss her. Amanda immediately wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Keep this up, Mrs. Stetson, and I'll have to hit the brakes on this thing."  
  
"Does it have brakes?"  
  
"Amanda," Lee groaned as he pulled away from her. The doors opened on the Georgetown Foyer. Husband and wife headed towards the stairs leading to the 'Film Library,' also known as the Q bureau.  
  
Lee headed to his desk and sat down, running a hand through his hair. He looked up at Amanda, who sat on the corner of his desk. "Do you really think Harry is going to listen to me?"  
  
Well," Amanda began, "Mr. Melrose is right, Lee. Harry does think of you as a son"  
  
"Yeah, but the last time he was in trouble, he didn't turn to me. He turned to you, and he hadn't even met you."  
  
Amanda thought back to that first meeting with Harry.  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
  
_'You're every bit as pretty as Lee says you are. Every bit.' Harry said as Amanda blushed. He told her about being a triple agent, about his presidential pardon from Eisenhower, and his cat, Ike. Then he said, 'He'd follow you blind into a blizzard at __midnight__.'  
  
'Come on, he didn't say that.'  
  
'Sure he did, which is how I know you'll make the right decision.'  
  
~~~~~  
  
  
_

"Amanda?" Lee stared at his wife, wondering were her mind had taken her.  
  
"Oh. Sorry, Lee. Just thinking about the first time I met Harry."  
  
"When he asked you to spy on me."  
  


"It was for your own good. Besides, if I hadn't followed you, Crawford would have gotten you."  
  
"I know. I didn't understand then, but I do now. And you don't know how grateful I am that you threw that baseball through Harry's window. By the way, how DID you know there was trouble?"  
  
"Oh, I have my ways. . ."  
  
"MMHHMM. One of these days I'm gonna. . . "  
  
"Hey, children," Francine called as she opened the door to the Q Bureau. "Don't you two have something better to do?"  
  
Amanda shot up from Lee's desk, shooting a guilty look toward her husband.  
  
'Hi, Francine," Amanda said in her usual cheery voice.  
  
"Hello, Amanda. Lee." Francine headed to the vault with a stack of files.  
  
"Any idea what you'll say to Harry, Lee?"  
  
"I'm working on it," Lee replied as Francine exited the vault.  
  
"Well, I'll let you to get back to work, if that's what you call it," Francine said as she breezed out of the room.  
  
"Sometimes I just want to. . ." Amanda broke off.  
  
"What, _MY Amanda?"  
  
"Yes, your Amanda."  
  
"It shouldn't matter what she thinks. But let's get back to the point. We've got to head over to Harry's," Lee said as he picked up his keys from the desk. He took Amanda's hand in his. "Ready?"  
  
"Ready," Amanda says, looking into his eyes and thinking to her self for the millionth time, __'I am the luckiest woman on earth.'  
  
**********  
  
Harry V. Thornton's D.C. Apartment, _

9:30 A.M.  
  
"No way, Lee. I am not going to a safe house," Harry V. Thornton stated strongly.  
  
"Harry, you'd be safer," Lee replied, trying to convince the man who had started him down his career path in the Agency.  
  
"Lee, I don't need a safe house. I don't need guards. Why do you think I ran last time. You know as well as I do, a safe house is nothing but a glorified jail cell." Harry said while petting his cat, Ike, named after president Eisenhower. "Why should I go to jail? Why should I give up my freedom, Lee? Give me one good reason?"  
  
_'Because I don't want to see you get hurt, you old weasel,' Lee thought. Deep down, though, he knew Harry could take care of himself. After all, Harry had trained Lee, and Lee was supposed to be the best there was. And he knew that Harry wouldn't give up his freedom just for Lee's peace of mind. He looked over to Amanda, who was biting her lower lip. __'If you've got something that will get him to go to the safe house, honey, tell him.'  
  
Amanda could read Lee like a book. She wanted to give Harry a good reason, but this wasn't the time or place to discuss her reason. "Sir, we only want what's best for you. We know what the safe house is like, we've both been there. Lee. . . just feels you'd be safer there, and he could put all his energy towards catching Gregory, without having to worry. . ."  
  
"About me, I know that, Amanda. But wouldn't it be easier for you to catch Gregory if he does come after me?"  
  
"Harry, the man knows you'll be surrounded here"  
  
"Which just means he's not going to try to come get me here, Lee. I'm a grown man. I can take care of myself. Twenty-five years at the Agency, seven in retirement, and I'm still here, aren't I?"  
  
"Yes," Lee and Amanda said in unison, sounding very much like schoolchildren who had just been scolded.  
  
"Now, just what can I do to help you catch Gregory?"  
  
**********  
  
Outside Harry's Apartment, _

10:30 A.M.  
  
_The man in the shadows watched the building intently, and stared at the couple that emerged from it's depths. "So, the three of them are plotting already. Well, this time, I'll not fail."  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

**Chapter Two: Surprises  
IFF Q bureau, **

**Noon****.  
  
"You know, Amanda, I got the feeling while we were at Harry's that you had a card up your sleeve that you didn't play."  
  
"Me? I don't know what you're talking about, Lee," Amanda replied innocently.  
  
"I could see you biting your lip. You only do that when you're either worried about something, or you have something to say that you don't know how to say. Not that that happens much, but, I have a feeling it's the latter. So, what's on your mind?"  
  
"Nothing's on my mind, Lee, it's just. . ."  
  
"Just what? Whatever it is, Amanda, you can tell me." Lee sat himself on the edge of Amanda's deck and gently brushed her cheek with his hand. Amanda looked down into her lap.  
  
"I didn't want to say anything until I'm sure. . ." Amanda mumbled.  
  
"Sure about what?" Lee hooked his finger under her chin to bring her head up to face his. He looked into her deep brown eyes, eyes that were usually so open to him, and tried to put together the pieces to this particular puzzle.  
  
_'No, it couldn't be,' Lee thought to himself. But he couldn't stop the smile at the thought that just crossed his mind. He looked closer into his wife's eyes. "Amanda, are you saying what I think you're saying?"  
  
"I'm not sure yet, Lee. I mean. . .I haven't. . ." She looked at Lee dead on, and summed up her courage. "I may be. . ."  
  
Amanda never got to finish that sentence, because suddenly, Francine was pounding on the door. "Lee, Amanda, I know you two are in there. Please open the door."  
  
"Not a word, Amanda. We'll talk about this tonight," Lee said lowly as he went to unlock the door.  
  
"Harumph!" Francine exclaimed as Lee stepped aside to let her in. "What's so important that you had to lock the door?"  
  
"Nothing, Francine, nothing at all," Amanda answered.  
  
Francine took a long look at Amanda. __'She answered that way too quickly. I know they've been dating, but I didn't think it had gotten this serious. Poor Amanda, Lee must have just told her he's tired of her. I can see it in her eyes that she's head over heels in love with Lee. But there isn't a woman on this earth who can lasso the elusive Scarecrow. . .'  
  
If Francine had just taken a good look at Lee, she wouldn't have thought that. As much as he tried to hide it from the outside world, his eyes just screamed his love for this woman.  
  
"Nothing's wrong, Francine," Lee echoed carefully, "Amanda and I were just discussing our plans to catch Gregory."  
  
"Since when does catching a KGB agent require a locked door?"  
  
"Since this KGB agent has a fondness for recruiting OUR agents,"  Lee replied._**

  
"No, I didn't forget about Larry Crawford, Lee." _'And I don't buy that excuse one bit, either. Especially since I know Crawford is still in jail.' "But I don't think he's involved this time. Anyway, enough going in circles. Just what is your plan?"  
  
"Ahh," Lee stammered, "we're still working out the particulars."  
  
"Which means," Francine translated, "that you don't have a plan yet."  
  
"Like I said, we're working on it."  
  
"Okay, okay, no need to get snippy, Lee." To Amanda, she said, "If you need any help, you know where to find me." __'I hope that you understand what I mean, Amanda.'  
  
*********  
  
Lee's apartment, _

10:30 P.M.  
  
Lee sat down on the couch next to his wife. Papers are covering the coffee table. Lee turned to Amanda, taking her hands in his. "Okay, Amanda, enough about the case. I think that there's something a little bigger on both our minds. Why don't we finish that talk we were having this afternoon."  
  
"You're right, we probably should," she looked down for a second, and then looked into Lee's eyes. "Like I said, I'm not sure yet, but the possibility is that I might be. . ." Lee looked at her expectantly. "That we might be . . .having a baby."  
  
"But you're not sure?" Lee asked carefully.  
  
"I'm just a little . . . it could just be stress, you know."  
  
"Well, is it too soon to find out?"  
  
"No, it's not too soon to find out, it's just that we've been so busy lately that I haven't had a chance to stop at a drugstore, and even if I had, it's best to do them in the morning, and even then, you don't really know for sure until you see a doctor, those home test can be wrong. . ." Amanda said in one full breath.  
  
Lee chuckled at Amanda's rambling,  "Well, what's wrong with picking up one tonight? That way, you'd have it in the morning. . .and we could find out together."  
  
"But I have to go home tonight. Mother and the boys . . ."  
  
"Amanda. . ." Lee pulled her close. "You do realize that if we're going to have a baby. . ."  
  
"That we'll have to tell mother and the boys. And Mr. Melrose. And Francine."  
  


"And Dr. Smyth."

"There'll be no way to hide this, Lee. And I haven't even had a chance to ask how you feel about all this."  
  
Lee shifted to face her. "How do you think I feel?" Lee asked gently. "I feel. . .thrilled. Honored. And a little overwhelmed at the idea. But mostly, thrilled."  
  


"Really?"  
  


"Yes. To be honest, I've been getting tired of sneaking around to see my wife. I just. . . didn't know how to broach this."  
  
"I don't want to sneak around anymore either. Baby or no baby, Lee."  
  


"You're right. I think maybe it's time. I mean after all, you're a full-fledged agent now. Dr. Smith can't really get us on the fraternization rule because we were married before you reached full agent status. . ."  
  
"But won't everybody be angry with us for keeping it a secret?"  
  
"Well, probably. But. . ." he added, "we do have a little time before we decide what to tell them. Right now, I think we should hit the drugstore."  
  
"You're right, it's getting late," Amanda agreed.  
  
"Now, even though I'm not going to be there with you tomorrow morning, I still want you to take it. That way, you can tell me in the morning when I come to get you."  
  
"Oh my Gosh!! Tomorrow!"  
  
"What is it, Amanda? What about tomorrow?"  
  
"It's Thanksgiving. Mother and the boys are expecting us to be there. . ."  
  
"Oh! I completely forgot. . . but with this case. . ."  
  
"We might not be able to. . . I won't be able to cook. In fact, I usually start the day before!"  
  
"I know. Hopefully your mother did."  
  
"Oh, I know she did. And I know I'm going to get the third degree about why I wasn't home. . ."  
  
"Well, she thinks you were out filming in Mexico with me. Just tell her your flight was delayed."  
  
"And I just forgot to call?"  
  
"You were in Mexico. The connections aren't that good, honey. All the pay phones were out of order," Lee went on as he helped Amanda into her coat.  
  
Amanda looked at her husband. "You've got a point."  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter Three:  What We're Thankful For**

**King house, **

**Thanksgiving morning, ****7:30 A.M.****  
  
Amanda smiled to herself and hugged her stomach. _'I can't wait to tell Lee. Oh my gosh, we've got a lot to be thankful for today. We just have to find a way to tell Mother, and the boys, and Mr. Melrose, but I think he'll be happy. He's been dropping hints at us for the past two or three years now. And Francine. And Harry. Oh my gosh.'  
  
"Amanda?" Dotty West knocked on her daughter's door. "Honey, are you up? Are you okay?"  
  
Amanda opened her door. "I'm fine, Mother," she breezed towards the stairs.  
__  
'And she looks like she just ate the Cheshire cat. . . ' Dotty thought. "Amanda, are you sure you're feeling all right. Usually you're up long before now."  
  
"Oh, mother, I'm fine. I just overslept a little. Jet lag, you know," Amanda replied as she reached for the pot of coffee and poured herself a cup. "That and the different time zones. You know how it is."  
__  
'No, I don't really, Amanda. How is it? Were you really stuck at the airport, or were you stuck with Lee? I just wish you two would quit sneaking out late at night and just make it official. I know you love him. I've never seen you happier, not even with Joe. And I know he loves you. I can see it in the way you look at each other, in the way you touch. Maybe he just hasn't figured out how to ask. ' Dotty rambled in her mind. "So, how's Lee?"  
  
"He's fine, Mother. He'll be over around 8:30 or so," Amanda replied.  
  
Dotty looked at her daughter's hands. Nope. No ring yet. __'Well, he'd better just get around to asking her soon.' Dotty's silent thoughts continued. "You're definitely staying for dinner, right?"  
  
"Oh, yes mother. Definitely."  
  
_**

"Joe and Carrie are joining us. They're bringing the baby."  
  
"Well, I didn't expect them to leave him. Besides, I love seeing little Erik. He's a doll face. And the boys love seeing him, too."  
  
"Well, darling. I'm just going upstairs to check on the boys. I'll be back in a few," Dotty said airily.  
  
"All right, Mother." Amanda sipped her coffee, when a knock came at the front door. She glanced up at the clock. 8:00. Lee was almost never that early. She headed cautiously to the front door and peeked out the window. Outside, rubbing his hands, she could see Lee's reassuring form.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just couldn't wait," he apologized as she led him into the family room. They sat on the couch, and Lee took a good look at his wife. 'She's really developed a good poker face, because I can't read her right now.'  
  
"Why don't we go out back for a minute?" Amanda suggested as she jumped off the couch. She was halfway to the door when she realized Lee was not following her. She turned to him with an expectant look on her face.  
  
Lee took one look at that face and jumped off the couch to follow. "You know, why don't we just take a little walk around the. . ."  
  
"Oh Lee! I thought I heard your voice!" Dotty exclaimed as she came down the steps. "A little early, aren't you?"  
  
"Well. . . I um. . ."  
  
Dotty smiled. She loved the effect she had on her daughter's beau. "Actually, I heard you two mention a walk. A nice brisk walk would probably help you both relieve some of that jet lag."  
  
Lee smiled what Dotty had termed his 'killer smile.' "I think you're right, Mrs. West. That's just what I was suggesting to Amanda." To Amanda, he said, "Shall we?"  
  
"Yes, I think it might just do the trick. We'll be back in a little bit, Mother."  
  
"Take all the time you want, darlings," Dotty smiled as the couple strolled out the back door.  
  
Amanda and Lee walked hand in hand. Finally, they had gotten out of sight of the house, and Lee stopped and pulled Amanda to face him. "I can't take the suspense much longer, Amanda. I'm about to burst."  
  
"Well, Lee," Amanda grinned. In that instant, Lee knew. He pulled Amanda closer to him.  
  
"A baby! We're really going to have a baby?"  
  
"Yes, Lee, we are!"  
  
"I think I finally understand that phrase, 'the cat that ate the canary.' You know," he continued, letting go of Amanda just enough to look in her eyes, "we have to tell your mother soon. And the boys."  
  
Amanda looked at the light shining in her husband's eyes. "One step at a time, big fella. First, we have to tell them about the wedding."  
  
"That reminds me," Lee said while reaching in his pocket. "I knew from times past, by the looks your mother was giving me, and the blatant looks at your hand every time I bring you home lately," Lee paused, bringing the box out of his pocket and dropping to his knee. "I want to do this right. You know she'll probably expect to throw you a wedding, and I don't think we should deprive her of that. . ."  
  
"Lee, what are you doing?"  
  
"Amanda, will you marry me? Again?" Lee asked as he slid the ring on her finger.  
  
Amanda's mouth opened in a big smile. "Well, if you don't think we should deprive her of the chance. . ."  
  
"Is that a yes?"  
  
"Yes, that's a yes!"  
  
Lee crushed his lips to Amanda's, no longer caring who saw them. Hell, if we're going to make this official, what does it matter? He savored the feel of his lips on hers. Finally, he drew back slightly to look at her. "So, when do we start breaking the news?"  
  
"Well, for now, I think the secret ceremony should remain just that."  
  
"Agreed."  
  


"Over dinner? It'll get everybody out of the way at once."  
  
"And the baby?"  
  


"I think that's need to know, Stetson," Amanda smiled. "At least for now. Right now, I just want to savor the feeling before mother starts her, well, mothering."  
  
"You know, there's more we have to discuss."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"When you'll be getting out of the field." Amanda shot Lee a look at this. Lee continued, "Hear me out. We both know you're going to have to. I know you're about to start telling me all the reasons why you should stay in. But there's one very important reason to get out of the field," Lee went on, moving his hand to her stomach to make his point.  
  
"Lee, I know that. But for now, it'll be fine, as long as I'm careful to stay out of the line of fire. Which I usually do pretty well." She looked hard at Lee. "I've done this before, Lee. There's no reason for me to get immediately off my feet, as such. We have time to go into this."  
  
Lee knew he was beat. He never could say no to his wife when she was this determined. "Okay, you win. For now."  
  
Amanda smiled.  
  
~~~~~  
  
_Lurking behind a nearby car, the same shadowy figure that had followed them to Harry's apartment had seen the entire exchange, even though he had missed some of the conversation. "So, the Scarecrow's getting married. Well, count your blessings now, because soon everything will be taken from you!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
Lee and Amanda started walking back towards the house, hand in hand and all smiles. Lee broke the silence first. "A date? It's going to be your mother's first question."  
  
"I would say February 13, to keep it simple in our heads. . ."  
  
"But by then, well."  
  
"Yeah, I know. I could be a bit larger."  
  
"How about New year's Eve? I couldn't think of a better way to spend the new year than a new start with you."  
  
"That's a good idea. I'll pencil you in," Amanda laughed, thinking of the last time they had this discussion, almost two years ago.  
  
"Very funny," Lee said sarcastically. They had arrived back at the house. "You know, you're mother will probably know before dinner. She's always checking your hand."  
  
"Well, if she says anything, we'll break the news early," Amanda replied as she opened the door. Looking straight into the kitchen, she saw Phillip and Jamie eating their breakfast at the kitchen table. Phillip looked up at his mother.  
  
"Hi, mom! Hi, Lee. Mom, Grandma beat you to the turkey."  
  
"It's all right, Phillip. Your mother needs a break once in a while," Dotty directed to her grandson. She looked over at Amanda and Lee. __'Well, whatever was bothering them earlier must be fixed. Now, they've both got these goofy grins on their faces.' She looked for Amanda's hands, which were concealed in her pockets.  
  
Out of nowhere came the sound of the phone. Amanda picked it up before her mother could reach it. "Hello?"  
  
"Amanda, it's Billy. I know it's Thanksgiving, but we've got a problem. Is Lee there with you?"  
  
"Yes," Amanda replied, looking over at Lee.  
  
"I need to talk to him. It seems Harry's disappeared."  
  
Amanda's face paled as she handed Lee the phone. "Lee," she said quietly.  
  
Lee took the phone. "Yes?"  
  
"Lee, Harry's missing." Lee's face fell. "I need you and Amanda in here now."  
  
"Yes, I understand," Lee replied. He looked over at Amanda, and knew that Billy had already told her. "We'll be right there." He placed the phone back on the hook. "It seems that there's a problem with the film we brought back," Lee said lowly.  
  
"No," Dotty broke in. "It can wait. It's Thanksgiving."  
  
"Mother, we'll be back before the turkey's even ready," Amanda responded, knowing full well that she couldn't promise that.  
  
"You'd better be, Amanda King."  
  
  
_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter Four:  Secrets

IFF, Billy's Office, 

10:00 A.M.  
  
"Are you sure he hasn't just gone underground?" Lee asked, pacing. _'This is supposed to be one of the best days of my life. I just found out that I'm going to be a father. And now, the man who's been like a father to me is gone. . .'  
  
"It's possible, but not probable. We had his place surrounded. There's no way he could have gotten out without us knowing."  
  
"Billy, we're talking about Harry. He knows about the Agency trappers. He trained them, or trained someone who trained them. Who better to slip past them than Harry. Gregory couldn't have gotten in."  
  
"Yes, but now that Harry's wandering the street, it makes him a prime target for Gregory," Billy pauses. His phone rang and he picked it up. "Melrose. . . Okay. Just a second." He put a hand over the receiver. "Lee. Somebody asking for you, claiming to have some information you'll be interested in."  
  
Lee took the phone. "Stetson. . ." He listened intently for a minute. "Okay, when?" He paused again. "All right. I'll be there." He replaced the receiver on the phone. "That was one of my 'family.' He said to meet him by the Lincoln Memorial in half an hour." He looked at Amanda. "Ready?"  
  
"Ready."  
  
He put his hand on the small of Amanda's back to lead her to the door.  
  
"Which one of your family is it this time?"  Amanda asked as they stood waiting for the elevator.  
  
"Augie. He mentioned Gregory."  
  
"Well, let's go," Amanda said as the elevator doors opened.  
  
**********  
  
Lincoln Memorial, 10:45 A.m.  
  
Augie Swan was lurking behind the big statue of Lincoln, waiting for Lee to appear. __'What have I gotten myself into now. That real creepy dude wanted all that information on Lee. . . and was asking about his chick too. I wonder if she's ever changed her mind about mud wrestling? She'd look real good in a wet T-shirt. . .'  
  
Lee and Amanda entered the memorial. "Augie?" Lee called.  
  
"Right here, Lee," Augie emerged from his hiding spot. "Hey," he said to Amanda, giving her an appreciative look.  
  
"Just cut to the chase, Augie," Lee growled.  
  
Amanda suppressed a grin. When would he ever stop getting jealous every time another man looked at his wife?  
  
"Okay, Lee, okay. This guy came up to me this morning with a picture of you. Was grilling me for information, you know, where you live, where I could get in touch with you. Then he asks me about your lady friend. I told him 'I don't know anything, man, he usually gets in touch with me!' Then he asks if I got any deals on any weapons. . . Ah, you're not interested in-"  
  
"Oh, yes, Augie, I'm very interested."  
  
"Well," Augie stammered, knowing he was about to get himself in trouble, "you know how it is, Lee. A guy's gotta make a buck."  
  
"What'd you sell him, Augie?"  
  
"Oh, you know. A rifle I picked up. An Uzi. A few pistols. Some hand grenades. You know. . ."  
  
"Augie," Amanda piped in, pulling out the picture of Gregory, "is this him?"  
  
"Yeah, that's the guy! Like I told Lee, really creepy looking. Cold."  
  
"Thanks, Augie," Lee said as he turns away.  
  
"Hey, Lee, Aren't you forgetting something?" Augie called.  
  
Lee turned around slowly, reached into his pocket, and pulled out a few bills. He tossed them to Augie.  
  
**********  
  
The 'Vette_

Heading to the King house, 1:00 P.M.  
  
"I want you off this. If Gregory's asking about you Amanda. . ."  
  
"Lee, you work better when I'm there to watch you back."  
  
"Actually, I was thinking. It's not beyond Groggy to go after an agent's family." Amanda looked out the window while Lee continued. "I'd really feel better about this if you, your mother and the boys were to go to the safe house."  
  
"And what would I tell them, Lee? They don't know anything about the Agency. . ."  
  
"I know that. It's just getting a little to close to home. I'm just about to finally become part of this family, and I don't want to take any unnecessary risks. This is why we've kept everything a secret so far."  
  
"Lee, I'm as worried about this as you are. But it's not going to do any of us any good to get in a panic."  
  
"Still, I'm calling Billy and getting him to send a team over. Just to be safe, Amanda. Nobody will know they're there."  
  
"I can live with that."  
  
"I'd still feel better with all of you at a safe house."  
  
" I know you would, Lee. So would I, honestly. But I have to look at this logically. With a team around the house, Gregory can't get in. Phillip and Jamie are none the wiser. And neither is my mother." They pulled up in front of the house. Lee went over to the passenger side door to help Amanda out. Amanda noted the other car in front of the house. "Looks like Joe and Carrie are already here." She looked over at Lee.  
  
"Now I see what you meant by everyone," Lee muttered. Not that he had anything against Joe King anymore. He knew that Joe and Amanda would always love each other, similar to the way brothers and sisters do. They'd all seen a different side to Joe since he'd met Carrie. Coming out of his reverie, he turned to his wife. "I'll be right in. I want to phone Billy while I have the chance."  
  
"Okay. I'll just be inside," Amanda kissed him lightly on the lips. A surge of love swept through Lee.  
  
"Don't say anything until I come in, okay?"  
  
"I won't." Amanda headed towards the house. She could hear her husband on the car phone.  
  
"Yeah, Billy. . ."  
  
As soon as Amanda walked through the door, she was assaulted by the smell of the turkey. "Gee, it sure smells good in there." Noticing Carrie on the couch with baby Erik, she sat down and said, "How are you two today, Carrie?"  
  
"Oh, just fine," Carrie King replied, adjusting her young son on her lap.  
  
Amanda peered into his little 2 month old face. "I forgot how small they are.  May I?" Carrie handed the baby over to Amanda.  _'In another eight months, Lee and I will have a little one like this.' Amanda smiled down at the little sleeping bundle in her arms.  
  
Slightly back from this scene, Joe King marveled at how well his ex-wife and his current wife got along. Carrie was perfectly comfortable letting Amanda hold their baby. __'Their baby.' It sometimes still astonished him that he had a second chance at fatherhood. Yes, he still had the boys, but they spent most of their time with Amanda and Dotty. Erik was like a clean slate. Much like Phillip and Jaime were at that age. And he blew his chance to be a real father to them in their younger years. Well, he was trying to make up for all that now, by staying stateside and only traveling a few weeks a year.  
  
Lee walked in the door and almost lost his breath. __'Is that what she'll look like when our baby gets here? So full of wonder and amazement at a new life. So beautiful, so. . .RIGHT. And it will look even better when it's MY baby!' Lee walked over to Amanda and kissed the top of her head.  
  
Amanda looked up at Lee with a great light shining in her eyes. Contentment, total and pure. She smiled at Lee, and he gulped.  
  
__'How does she do that to me?' He thought, pushing down a wave of desire.  
  
"Everything okay?" Amanda asked innocently.  
  
"Sure. Everything's fine," Lee said. _

  
"Good," Amanda smiled. Lee crossed to the other side of the couch as Carrie, and mouthed, _'outside.'  
  
Amanda reluctantly but carefully handed Erik back to Carrie. "Thank you. He's just so sweet that I don't really want to let go. But I'd better see how Mother's doing in the kitchen." Amanda rose from her seat and walked toward the kitchen, following Lee. Giving a sigh when she saw her mother wasn't hovering over the dinner at the present moment, she breezed out the door Lee held for her. Both could hear the sound of a rather raucous game of basketball in the driveway. Lee raised his hands to Amanda's arms. "After dinner," she said to Lee's unspoken question.  
  
"They're in place," Lee responded to her unspoken question. His eyes had been darting around for signs. Even though they weren't conspicuous, Lee felt safer knowing they were there.  
  
"Good. Billy have any more news on Harry?"  
  
"No, not yet. He sent the trappers looking for signs of him and Gregory." Lee sighed. Neither had noticed the figure just beyond the service porch yet. "How do you think the boys will take the news?"  
  
"Which part? Us being married. . . I mean engaged? That I think they'll handle well. They really like you, Lee. I know they haven't said as much, but to them you're already part of this family. The baby? I think when the time comes to tell them that, they'll be thrilled. I remember how happy they were when they found out Carrie was pregnant."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
__Joe King couldn't believe what he was hearing. If he heard right, Lee and Amanda were married, but they were just about to announce being engaged. And Amanda was pregnant. He knew they'd been seeing each other for a while, but they went off and got married without telling anyone. . .then it hit him. The Agency. They had been trying to protect the boys. Well, he was happy for them. He wouldn't say a word when they made their announcement, but he'd definitely corner them later and get the whole truth. Oh no.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Lee and Amanda turned around in the direction of the sneeze. Lee laid his hand on his gun. "Okay, come out!"  
  
Joe sheepishly emerged from behind the bushes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I couldn't help but overhear. . ."  
  
Lee relaxed his stance and drew his hand away from his gun. It was Amanda who asked, "just how much did you hear, Joe?  
  
"How long have the two of you been married?"  
  
"Two years in February," Lee admitted.  
  
"And why didn't you tell anyone?"  
  
"We were afraid," Amanda began.  
  
"We've made a few enemies," Lee said at the same time.  
  
"We just wanted to keep the boys safe."  
  
Joe sighed. It was as he thought. And with Amanda being pregnant, their cover was blown. "What are you going to tell Phillip and Jamie?"  
  
"That we got engaged," Amanda replied.  
  
"We wanted them a chance to get used to the idea," Lee grinned. "You're not going to say anything, are you?"  
  
"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me," Joe said as he leaned over to give Amanda a peck on the cheek. "Congratulations, both of you." He shook Lee's hand, and something came to him. He turned back to Amanda. "The night I told you I was marrying Carrie. . . you wanted to tell me something? Was this what you were going to tell me? That you two were engaged?"  
  
"Yes," Amanda said softly.  
  
"Why didn't you?"  
  
"I chickened out. We," she looked over at Lee, "thought you had something else to tell me. But you caught me off-guard, and I didn't want to shadow your news with mine. And after that, we decided to keep it a secret."  
  
"Dad!" Phillip called from the back yard, where he was headed towards them.  
  
"Right here, Phillip," Joe yelled out. Lee took his cue and ducked into the house.  
  
"Hey, dad, what's taking you so long? Oh, hi Mom."  
  
_

"Yeah, hi, Mom," Amanda repeated. "I'm what took him so long."  
  
"Yeah, I ran into your mother out here and was asking her advice about a gift for Carrie," Joe covered.  
  
"Oh, okay. Well, if you don't mind, I'll go get the sodas," Phillip said, ducking into the house.  
  
"That was close," Amanda whispered.  
  
"Yeah, I know. I mean what I said, you know. I really am happy for you."  
  
"I know, Joe."  
  
Lee stepped outside at that moment. "Amanda, your mother's in the kitchen, and she's wondering what happened to you."  
  
"I'd better help her out," Amanda said. Lee put his hand on the small off her back and guided her back inside the house.  
  
**********  
  
King house,

4:00 P.M.  
  
Everybody was at the dining room table, just finishing up a boisterous meal. Many things had been discussed, things happening at Phillip and Jamie's school, cute little things baby Erik had done recently, Dotty's adventures with Captain Kurt, Joe's next overseas assignment, which was to begin next week. Finally, Amanda decided it was time to bring up what she and Lee had been waiting all night for. She looked at Lee, and he gave her a big smile, as if to say _'I'm ready when you are.' She placed her hand in his.  
  
Lee took the lead. If he wanted to be totally accepted by Amanda's boys, he had to do this carefully. "Phillip, Jamie. I have something to ask you."  
  
Both boys looked over at Lee, noticing his slight discomfiture. The same thought ran through both their heads, __'and I thought he was getting to be comfortable around us. Must be something big.' Jamie spoke up first. "What's up, Lee?"  
  
Lee looked over to Amanda for a reassuring smile before going on. "Well, I think we've all been getting along pretty well, right?"  
  
"Right," both boys replied in unison. Suddenly, it hit Jamie.  
  
"You guys are getting married?"  
  
Lee and Amanda looked at each other in surprise, both thinking __'Wow, we must have been really obvious! ' "If that's okay with you fellas. I asked your mother this morning, and she said yes."  
  
Dotty cracked a big grin. "I knew it! I knew something happened on that walk!"  
  
Phillip and Jamie shouted, "Yeah!"  
  
"We were wondering how long it'd take," Phillip added.  
  
"You owe me five bucks," Jamie retorted to his brother.  
  
"Why does your brother owe you five bucks, Jamie?" Amanda questioned.  
  
"We made a bet this morning, right after you left, Mom. I said that you guys were engaged. Doofus here said no way, you'd elope first." Lee squeezed Amanda's hand at this. He knew it should have been Phillip to win that bet.  
  
"I don't know about anybody else," Dotty began, "but I'm definitely thrilled. When's the date?"  
  
"Well, we talked it over," Amanda replied, "and we decided on New Years Eve, to make it a new beginning for all of us."  
  
"That's only about six weeks," Dotty stuttered.__ 'Something bigger is going on here. But what am I complaining about? I've been waiting for this for a year and a half.' "We've got a lot to do before then. Have you figured out anything else? Big? Small? Church?"  
  
"We haven't discussed that yet, Mother," Amanda returned.  
  
"But we will," Lee said, smiling at Amanda. He brought Amanda's hand up to his lips for a kiss that shivered its way all the way down her spine. "Although I think we agree that we're open for suggestions. Right, Amanda?"  
  
"Right," Amanda said softly, almost losing herself in Lee's eyes. '__After all, we already had our wedding. This one really is for them.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

**Chapter Five:  Searching for Harry  
IFF, Q-Bureau, **

**Friday, 8:00 A.M.  
  
**

"Okay, what's our plan for today, Scarecrow?" Amanda asked her husband.  
  
"Well, we're going to make a few contacts with my 'family.' T.P. is expecting us around one. I want to stop and see Rhonda, she said she'd try to see if she could find anything out for me," Lee stopped and caught his breath, realizing he had picked up his wife's habit of talking without taking a breath. "Before we go out in the field, though, Francine's supposed to be bringing up a report on everything she could find on Gregory. . . You know, I really wish we could have convinced Harry to go to the safe house. If only he'd leave us some clue. . ."  
  
"You know Harry, Lee. He'll drop us a line when he's ready. Why don't we stop by his apartment, see if we can find any clues?"  
  
"You're right. I know that there was already a team picking it apart, but you know the saying, 'If you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself.' Besides, if I know Harry, he'll have left something that not everyone could pick up on." There was a knock on the door. "Come in," Lee bellowed.  
  
Francine entered with a manila envelope in her hands. "Ran down all Gregory's known hiding places, any property he's got in a three state radius. We're still working on a more comprehensive list.  After all, he did spend the past couple years in the Gulag, since the Wally Tuttle case."

"He should have been in there longer," Lee grumbled.  
  
"Yeah, well, that's neither here nor there, Lee," Francine answered. She took a good look at Lee. 'Something's different. It's not anything noticeable, just something in the air. I wonder, maybe they haven't broken up.' "Moving on. . . now this IS interesting. I don't know why I didn't see this sooner!"  
  
"What is it, Francine?" Amanda asked.  
  
"Seems Gregory's bank account is still active. There was an infusion of one hundred thousand dollars the day after he was released."  
  
"Do we know where from?" Lee's eyebrow rose up.  
  
"Not yet. Apparently, we missed this when we were preparing the papers. I'll start doing some more digging." Francine headed toward the door. As she opened it, she turned around and looked at Lee and Amanda as if to say something more personal. Then, she thought better of it, and whirled out of the room.  
  
"Now, Mrs. Stetson," Lee began, "There's one other thing I want to discuss with you before we get going."  
  
"And that would be?" Amanda asked, shivers of excitement running up her spine.  
  
"I think that when we break the news to Billy, we should tell him the whole truth," Lee stated. "California, the baby. Everything. I think he'll understand." He took her in his arms. "What do you think?"  
  
"Do you really think he'll understand?"  
  
"He's already said whatever our relationship is its fine with him. He's been saying that for almost two years."  
  
"Okay, we'll tell him everything. Although I don't think we should mention the baby until I've seen the doctor, okay?"  
  
"Okay, I'll agree to that."  
  
"What about Francine? Harry, when we find him? Dr. Smyth?"  
  
"Harry, I think could probably handle the truth. Francine, I'm not sure. Dr. Smyth? And the rest of the office? Why deprive them of all the pleasure they'll get out of watching me take the plunge?"  
  
"You mean because I've tamed the elusive Scarecrow?"  
  
"You didn't tame me. I was just waiting for you. Even if I didn't know it consciously, I think I did subconsciously. I needed you to teach me how to live. Before that, all I did was exist."  
  
Amanda answered that sentiment with a kiss, which started out as a peck. As she drew away, Lee leaned over and caught his wife's lips in a more demanding kiss. Amanda ran her hands up into Lee's hair to deepen their connection. Lee made a moaning sound before pulling away and looking into his wife's shining eyes. "I love you, Amanda Stetson," he whispered softly.  
  
"I love you too, Lee Stetson. Shall we go before things get out of hand here?"  
  
"Yes, I think we should. First stop, Harry's apartment." They left the Q bureau and went down the stairs to the Georgetown Foyer, where they handed their badges to Mrs. Marsten. Mrs. Marsten gave them a knowing look as they headed out the front door.  
  
**********  
  
Harry's D.C. Apartment, 

9:00 A.M.  
  
Lee and Amanda exited the Corvette outside of Harry's apartment. Amanda immediately looked up to Harry's window, looking for Harry's signal of a flowerpot.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_"You know about codes and signals. . . you know the window warning?" Harry had asked Amanda.  
  
"I've never used them."  
  
'"Well, we'll have a private code. Whenever you see a pot of flowers on that ledge over there, that's trouble. So stay away. Got It?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Lee, wait," She said, grabbing Lee's arm.  
  
"What is it, Amanda?"  
  
"We can't go in."  
  
"Why not? Amanda. . ."  
  
"Okay, okay. Remember when Crawford stole Harry's letter from Ike? When he had me . . .well. . ."  
  
"Amanda," Lee said again, this time closer to a growl.  
  
"He made up his own window signal, just between us. Look," she pointed to the window.  
  
"Yeah, there's a flower pot there." Lee thought for a moment. "That's how you knew I was in trouble. That flower pot's the sign not to come in."  
  
"That's right. But there's more to it than that, Lee. The flowers weren't there when we were here yesterday. That means Harry's been here. No one else knows about the code."  
  
"Amanda, I'm going in. If you're right, Harry could be in there now. If I don't appear at that window in five minutes, call Billy for backup. And under no circumstances are you to come up. Understood?"  
  
Amanda looked as if she were about to argue when Lee brushed his hand across her abdomen. "Agreed. But you really don't play fair."  
  
Lee broke eye contact and headed up the steps to the building's door.  
  
'Be careful, Lee,' Amanda prayed.  
  
Lee was inside the building, gun drawn, and knocking on Harry's door. He waited thirty seconds before trying the handle. __'I don't like this,' Lee thought as the door opened slowly. __'It's not like Harry to leave a door unlocked.' Flattening himself against a wall, he pulled out his little pocket mirror and looked around the corner of the wall. Seeing nothing but furniture, he advanced into the room. He did this with every room until he came to Harry's study. Looking in his mirror again, he saw a room in disarray. __'This reminds me of the time Amanda followed me here. She threw my Harmon Killebrew signed baseball through that window and distracted Crawford. If she hadn't followed me that day, I might well be dead.' His eyes swept the room. All Harry's papers were scattered over the desk, drawers had been pulled out of his filing cabinet. Looking at his watch, he went to the window and motioned for Amanda to come up.  
  
Amanda entered Harry's study to see Lee sifting through papers. "Oh. My. Gosh."  
  
"My thoughts exactly. There's no one here. And this sight is strangely reminiscent of the time we were looking for Ike's letter."  
  
~~~~~  
  
__ "I want you to spy on Lee Stetson."  
  
"I think I'd better be going."  
  
"Give me a minute. I mean Lee no harm. He's kinda like my own boy. I just want you to be my eyes and ears down at the agency"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"A few hours ago a fire was started in my secret papers in the State department. I've got to find out about a letter from Ike. Not the cat, the General"  
  
"You think somebody wanted to burn your letter?"  
  
"Not burn it, take it. The fire was a diversion. The letter is invaluable, Mrs. King. Its Ike's presidential pardon to me in advance. I work for the Russians. But, uh, I really work for us. I'm a triple agent. And, uh, Lee doesn't know." Amanda sighed as Harry went on. "Somehow the Russians found out about that letter and took it. And, uh, we got to get it back"  
  
"I think you should tell Lee."  
  
"This is dangerous for him. You see, that letter is all I've got to prove that I'm not a turncoat. I created the Agency. I hired all the senior people - Lee in '73. If I'm branded a traitor, they'll all be suspect as double agents. The Agency would be terminated. And if they catch Lee working on this for me, it would be worse for him."  
  
"Yeah, but why do you want me to watch him?"  
  
"You're unique Amanda. You're not an agent, but Lee trusts you completely. And that's good enough for me. You're exactly what I need for this"  
  
_

_~~~~~_

  
"Amanda?"  
  
Amanda looked over to Lee, and realized she'd been daydreaming. "Sorry. Just thinking about my first time in this room."  
  
Lee thought about his wife's answer. "That might just be a good thing. Amanda, that day you came to see Harry. . . think about it. Maybe it'll point us in the right direction. What did he say?"  
  
"He told me about the Eisenhower letter, asked me to keep an eye on you." She thought hard for a minute, gazing around the room.  
  
~~~~~  
  
_She entered the room. Harry was by the flowers. "Hello, Mrs. King." . . . "Orchids are such delicate flowers, they can't do anything for themselves."  
  
Orchids. Orchids in the window, telling them to stay away.  
  
~~~~~  
  
As Lee watched with curiosity, Amanda headed over to the window to look at the flowers. Nothing special, but the pot looked so much bigger than necessary for these flowers. This wasn't the same pot Harry used last time. All Harry's other pots were smaller. She picked around the flowers for a minute, then slid her hand into the soil.  
  
Who would have thought to look for a clue buried in a flowerpot?  
  
"Amanda?" Lee questioned.  
  
Amanda pulled the piece of paper out of the dirt. She headed back over toward Lee and handed him the paper.  
  
"Well, well, well. My little spy did it again," Lee chuckled. He read the directions on the paper.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"A little place in the country. . ."_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter Six:  Coming Out**

**Somewhere in the Virginia countryside, **

**10:30 A.M.  
  
Lee Stetson carefully got out of the silver Corvette. "Stay in the car until I'm sure it's safe," he said to his partner, who nodded. Lee walked toward the house, gun in hand_. 'No way am I going to take any chances while Amanda's here. Not now.' He scouted the yard for signs of Harry. There were tire tracks in the gravel, a few hours old at most. Lee knew because it had rained late in the night, anything from yesterday would be gone. Lee walked over to the garage, and peeked inside the window. Lee proceeded towards the house, where he knocked on the door. A few seconds later, he was looking into the countenance of one Harry V. Thornton.  
  
"You can tell Amanda to come in, Lee. I'm alone."  
  
Lee put his gun back into it's holster. "How'd you know she was with me?"  
  
"You wouldn't have thought to look in the flowerpot."  
  
Lee smiled at this, knowing Harry was right. "Amanda, all clear," he bellowed.  
  
Amanda came around to the door. "Harry! I mean. . . Sir-"  
  
"Amanda, if anyone's earned the right to call me Harry, it's you," Harry responded to her nervousness. "After all, you found me on pure instinct. Lee wouldn't have thought twice about the flowers. But you. . ."  
  
"Well, sir, I wouldn't have thought of it if Lee hadn't asked me about our meetings, and I remembered you were always fussing with those flowers."  
  
"Like I said, pure instinct.." Turning to Lee, he asked, "Were you followed?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good. Let's go inside." Harry directed them to a sitting room.  
  
"So, Harry, how'd you find this place?" Lee asked.  
  
"Old friend lent it to me. Oh, don't worry, no one will be able to track me here, the only clue to where I am was in that flowerpot. Now, how's it going with the Gregory case?"  
  
_**

"Well, sir," Amanda began, "Gregory had 100,000 dollars deposited into his bank account the day after his release."  
  
"One of my 'family' was contacted by Gregory, looking for information about Amanda and myself," Lee continued. "He also purchased a rifle, a few handguns, some ammo, and some grenades. Which makes me think he's working alone, or with one other person. The bank account issue though, tells me he has someone backing him who doesn't want to get his hands dirty. Francine's trying to track down who made that deposit."  
  
"We called her from the car on the way here, but she didn't have anything yet. We have an appointment at one with another member of Lee's 'family,' Sir, um, Harry."  
  
Harry smiled at Amanda's blushes as she stumbled over his name. He really liked this woman, and knew without a doubt that she was the best thing that ever happened to Lee. And apparently, Lee knew it, judging from the ring on Amanda's finger.  
  
Lee noticed Harry looking at Amanda's hand_. 'He knows,' Lee thought. He knew he couldn't hide anything form Harry. He looked over at Amanda, who was still blushing a little. "Amanda," Lee said, almost in question.  
  
Amanda looked over at Lee, and seeing the look on his face, read his mind__. 'Harry knows.' She looked back at Harry.  
  
Harry, giving a little shrug of his shoulders at the by-play he just witnessed, said, "Well, are you going to spill it, or am I going to have to say it?"  
  
"Harry, Amanda and I . . .we were married in February of '87," Lee said.  
  
"I know," Harry replied. "You know, finding a marriage license in Marion county isn't that hard. Didn't you know I still do some of the yearly security checks? Well, when Amanda was up for review after completing her training, I did the check."  
  
Lee and Amanda stared at Harry incredulously. __'He knew all this time! Who else knows?'  
  
"Oh, don't worry, I haven't told anyone else. I sent the checks through with the usual clean bill of health. You know that all checks are confidential unless something incriminating comes up. I don't think marriage is incriminating, in this sense. After all, if something were to come up on Lee, I'd know." Harry stared straight at Lee. "Just who do you think does your checks every couple years? I figured when you two were ready to 'fess up, you would. Judging from that ring, I'd say you're about to."  
  
"Well, yes," Amanda stumbled. "We just told my family. . . I mean, we told them we're engaged. We didn't think it would do the boy's relationship with Lee any good if we told them we were lying all this time."  
  
"So, why now?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Well, there's a little more to it, Harry. You see, we originally kept it a secret because we wanted to protect Phillip and Jamie, God knows I have more enemies than I can count," Lee explained. "But, we had a little loop thrown into our plans. Amanda just found out that she's ," Lee's face broke into a smile at the thought. "Pregnant."  
  
Harry's face broke into the biggest smile they had ever seen. "Well, I always knew she was good for you, Lee, even before I met her. Congratulations, both of you."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

**Chapter Seven:  Tutti Fruitti Business**

**A little ice cream shop in D.C., **

**12:59 P.M.  
  
Amanda sat at their usual table outside the ice cream stand where they were waiting for T. Percival Aquinas. Lee had gone to order ice cream for them, protecting their cover.  
  
"Hello. I hear the Tutti Frutti is excellent. May I share this table with you?"  
  
Only one person she knew was addicted to Tutti Frutti. "So I hear, and yes you may," Amanda said with a smile to T.P. "That's why I had my friend order me one."  
  
Lee came back at that minute with their ice creams. "Hello, T.P." He sat down next to Amanda. "Your ice cream, my lady."  
  
**

"Thank you," Amanda said, lifting the spoon to her mouth.  
  
"So, T.P. How are you today?"  
  
"Fine, Lee. Just fine." The historian placed a newspaper on the table. "Too many ears," he mumbled. "And how are you enjoying this fine day?"  
  
Lee placed the newspaper he had under his arm on top of T.P.'s  
  
"It is a beautiful day," Amanda interjected.  
  
"You are right, it is beautiful. So, T.P. how's your work at the university going?" Lee asked, his eyes occasionally darting around to see if they were being watched.  
  
T.P. smiled, thinking of the class he had decided to teach in American government. "Very well, thank you. I have a great bunch of students in the class I'm teaching this semester. The two of you might think of taking that class sometime. You know what they say, history has a way of repeating itself. Especially in this government."  
  


"Might do that sometime," Lee said, finishing the last of his ice cream. He looked over to see that Amanda was not yet done. Turning his attention back toward T.P. he noticed the blond-haired man sitting at a table about ten feet from theirs, right behind T.P. Looking at T.P.'s face, and seeing his almost imperceptible nod, he realized why the historian was reluctant to talk.  
  
"And how is your family, Amanda?"  
  
"Oh, they're fine, just fine," Amanda answered vaguely. She had noticed T.P.'s reluctance to talk in the open, and the man at the table behind them. Amanda polished off the rest of her ice cream.  
  
Noticing that the couple was done, as was he, T.P. rose from the table and said loudly, "Thank you for the company, it was excellent. Don't forget what I said about my course." With that, T.P. headed out the door, picking up the newspaper Lee had laid on top of his, and leaving his newspaper behind for Lee.  
  
Lee and Amanda then got up from their chairs, Lee picking up the newspaper. "Ready, Partner?"  
  


"Ready, Pal," Amanda replied. They walked together towards the 'Vette. "Lee?"  
  


"After we're in the car," he mumbled under his breath. They climbed into the car and headed toward IFF.  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter Eight:  Telling Billy**

**IFF, Q-Bureau, **

**1:45 P.M.  
  
"Well, what have we got?" Amanda asked when all her husband could do was stare at the piece of paper in his hand.  
  
"We've got Gregory. I think. Let me make a call," Lee said, picking up the phone. "Billy, we need to talk. When can we come down?" He sat the paper on his desk, and Amanda immediately grabbed it. "No, in person. Yes."  
  
Amanda couldn't believe what she was reading!  
  
_Lee,  
your cover is blown. Gregory knows about  
your marriage. I wouldn't have brought it up,  
but I heard from a friend about his plans, and that  
he is making plans to hurt 'Scarecrow's kids.'  
He is at 4543 Maplewood Dr. Arlington Virginia.  
Get your family out now.  
TP.  
  
"Does the team outside Amanda's house have anything to report? Okay, we'll be down in a minute." He hung up the phone.  
  
"Leeee," Amanda half-cried  
  
Lee rushed over to hold her. "Amanda, they'll be safe. Nobody's gone in or out of the house. But right now, we've got to get them to out of there. Please, tell me you agree with me."  
  
Amanda nodded as her knees buckled. Lee, feeling them give way, swept her up and carried her to the couch, where he gently set her down.  
  
"We have to tell Billy now, Amanda. We were going to anyway."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
Amanda closed her eyes for a second, steeling her nerve. "Yes. It just . . . it hit me, that's all. I'm fine now." She stood up from the couch. "Let's go."  
  
Lee took Amanda's hand and walked down the stairs by her side. Coming to the Georgetown Foyer, they both nodded in acknowledgment to Mrs. Marsten.  
  
__'The gig is up, I can see it on their faces. They're going to announce the engagement,' Mrs. Marsten thought silently to herself. Not everyone would have noticed that ring on Amanda's hand, but Mrs. Marsten couldn't help but notice when she handed Amanda her badge this morning.  
  
Lee and Amanda arrived in Billy's office and closed the door. Lee lead Amanda into a seat.  
  
Billy came right to the point. "Okay, I know something's up, I could hear it in your voice over the phone, Scarecrow."  
  
"This isn't the way I wanted to do this, Billy, believe me."  
  
"Lee, whatever it is, let me know, and I'll help."  
  
"First, I have to ask a question. Is the safe house ready for four people?"  
  
Amanda's head rose to look at Lee. "Four?"  
  
_**

"Yes, four."  
  


"Lee Stetson, if you think you're going to put me in a safe house while you're out there risking your neck-"  
  
"Amanda," Lee growled in his _'I'm in no mood for an argument voice.'  
  
"Lee, Amanda, stop. Now just what is going on?"  
  
Lee turned away to face his boss. "Billy, I'm sure you know that Amanda and I have gotten. . . close in the past six years. You've always hinted that you'd figured out more than we've let on."  
  
"I've known that you've been, well, dating, as it were."  
  
Lee ran a hand through his hair, and looked over at Amanda.  
  
Amanda looked back at Lee as if to say, 'I'll tell him, if you want.'  
  
Lee shook his head, but he did hold his hand out to Amanda. "Billy, Amanda and I were . . . We got married." He looked up at his boss, hoping to see support. He knew that marriage between partners was grounds for charges of insubordination. Hopefully, with Billy behind them, and Harry. . .  
  
Billy broke out into the biggest smile anyone had ever seen. "I don't know how I didn't figure it out! When?"  
  
_

"February 13, 1987," Amanda supplied.  
  
Billy thought back . . . the Nick Grant case, their 'separate' vacations that neither was willing to go on unless both went. . . California, when Amanda was shot. "When Amanda was shot in California . . .That was your honeymoon."  
  
Lee nodded. "Billy. . ."  
  
"No, I think I know why you wanted to keep it a secret. But why now?" Billy asked, cutting Lee off.  
  
"Well, we were about to tell you anyway," Lee started, "After we had the Gregory case wrapped up. By the way, Harry's fine, we made contact with him this morning. It seems Gregory's not after Harry, yet. He's after Amanda and I." He nodded at Amanda, who handed the note to Billy.  
  
Billy's face dropped as he read it. He looked up at the couple in front of him. "What do you want to tell Amanda's . . . well, I guess they're you're family too."  
  
"I haven't got that figured out yet, Sir. All I know, is we have to get them away from that house," Amanda replied.  
  
"Agreed. Have you told them anything yet? About the wedding, or what you do?"  
  
"No, sir. We, um. . ."  
  
"We told them we're engaged," Lee supplied. "We both thought it would be easier on the boys."  
  
"I see," Billy replied. He looked thoughtful for a minute. "The thing is, they're doing repairs on the safe house. The roof collapsed in that big storm last night. Hmmm . . ." Billy pursed his lips. "I've got it!"  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter Nine:  Let's Get This Show On The Road!**

**King house, **

**3:00 P.M.  
  
"Remember, Lee, not a word when we go in. We're on our way back out. Just stopped to pick up some clothes."  
  
"I know. Are you sure you're up to this. I'd rather have you go with them to the hotel."  
  
"Lee, I'm your partner. I'm not letting you go after Gregory alone!"  
  
"Amanda, I don't know if I can live with myself if anything happened to you, or the baby. We don't know what we're walking into."  
  
"I know. But you'll be more careful if I'm there. I know that. I'm just grateful it's Thanksgiving week. Most of the neighbors are away with family. Makes this that much easier."  
  
**

"Yeah, I know. Billy's idea about a gas leak was ingenious. Everyone in the neighborhood gets sent to hotels."  
  
"When will they get here?"  
  


"Shortly after we do." Lee pulled the car up in front of Amanda's house. He got out of the car and went to Amanda's side. "Ready?"  
  


"Ready as I'll ever be." Amanda placed her hand in his as they walked to the door. She stopped at the door before opening and turned to Lee. "I love you, Lee."  
  
"I love you, Amanda Stetson." Lee opened the door for Amanda to enter.  
  
"Amanda, is that you?" Dotty called from the kitchen.  
  
"Yes, mother," Amanda called back, heading towards the kitchen.  
  
"Hello, dear," Dotty said as Amanda appeared in front of her. "You're home early. Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, mother, nothing's wrong. We just got a new project this morning, that's all."  
  
Dotty looked at her daughter's face closely. "Out of town project?"  
  


"Yes, Mother. I just stopped by to tell you, pick up some clothes and say goodbye to the boys. I'll only be gone until Sunday."  
  
"Where to this time?"  
  


"We're doing a documentary on deer. They're sending us to Pennsylvania." Amanda gave her mother a kiss on the cheek before heading towards the stairs.  
  
"Deer," Dotty said incredulously. "I'll never understand how they stay in business."  
  
Amanda went over to her closet and grabbed a few items off their hangers, and laid them gently on the bed. She reached under the bed and pulled out her small suitcase.  
  
  
_Meanwhile, downstairs. . .  
  
Dotty went into the living room to see Lee sitting on the couch. "Lee! Amanda didn't say you'd come with her. Although, I'm not surprised."  
  
_

"I don't think she had much of a choice. I picked her up this morning, remember?"  
  
"Sorry, Lee. The thought didn't even occur to me. So, are you driving up to Pennsylvania, or flying?"  
  
"Driving. It's only a few hours away."  
  
"Amanda told me you were filming deer."  
  
"Yes, we are. It's easier to find them in Pennsylvania. Big populations." Lee gave Dotty one of those 'Killer Smile's,' knowing that it usually made Dotty swallow her questions.  
  
Dotty rose from the couch at the sound of knocking at the door. "I've got it," she said to Lee, seeing that he was also about to rise. Dotty strolled to the door and opened it.  
  
Outside the door stood a short man in a gas company uniform. "Hello, ma'am. I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but we're evacuating a five block radius. There's a gas leak down the street, about four blocks that way," he said, pointing in the opposite direction of the house Gregory was in. "We've already made arrangements for anyone who needs 'em, at the Ambassador hotel in the city. Unless, you've got somewhere else to go. Could take a few days t'fix. We just don't want anyone here in case it blows."  
  
Dotty looked down the block for a minute, noticing several other men like this knocking on her neighbors' doors. "Well, when you put it like that. . . I have two grandsons who'll be joining me. And if it's longer than Sunday, my daughter will be back."  
  
"No, problem, ma'am."  
  


"How long do I have to pack?"  
  


"We want everyone out in half an hour, ma'am."  
  
"All right. I'll just go pack. Um, what do I say when we get there? Are the reservations in a company name?"  
  
"No, Ma'am. Just hand the man at the desk this," he handed her a slip of paper, "and everything will be taken care of."  
  
"Thank you," Dotty replied, excusing herself. She closed the door and headed up the stairs. She stopped by Amanda's room. "Well, Amanda, there's a gas leak down the street, and the gas company's evacuating the neighborhood. Putting everyone up at the Ambassador hotel. If this is what we pay out taxes for, I'd say it's worth it."  
  
Amanda smiled at her mother. "Do you need help packing the boys up? Where are they?"  
  
"Oh, they just went over to Buck's for a little bit. Buck just got back from his cruise, and said he had something to show the boys."  
  
"Oh, okay," she said, heading to Phillip and Jamie's room down the hall.  
  
Ten minutes later, Dotty and Amanda had the bags all packed, when the shouts of teenagers downstairs signaled the return of Phillip and Jamie King.  
  
"No way, snot breath!"  
  


"I'm telling you dorkus, it's real!"  
  
"Is not."  
  
"Is too."  
  
The sound of a clearing throat was heard.  
  
"Oh, hi Lee," Phillip said first.  
  
"Hi, Lee, good to see you!" Jamie countered.  
  
Amanda reached the bottom of the stairs. "Hey, fellas. Have fun at Buck's?"  
  
"Yeah, mom," Jamie replied enthusiastically. "He got some great souvenirs." Jamie paused, noticing the bag in Amanda's hand. "Another location shoot?"  
  
"Yeah, we've got to go to Pennsylvania. But you're going on a trip too."  
  
Dotty appeared at the bottom of the steps, holding her own suitcase. "That's right. We're leaving in a few minutes."  
  
"Is this about the gas leak?" Phillip asked.  
  
"Yeah, while we were at Buck's, some guy came up to the door, saying they were evacuating the neighborhood." Jamie added.  
  
"Yup," Amanda replied. "You're going to the Ambassador hotel."  
  
"I hear they've got a great basketball court in the gym. Heated pool, too," Lee added.  
  
"All right!" both boys shouted in unison, heading up the stairs.  
  
"Your bags are on your beds!" Amanda called up the stairs.  
  
"Got everything you need?" Lee asked Amanda, taking her bag from her hand.  
  
"Yeah, everything I need."  
  
"Then we'll leave when they do."  
  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Chapter Ten:  Stakeout_

_Outside 4549 Maplewood Dr. _

_5:00 P.M.  
  
"Well, at least the evac went off without a hitch," Lee grumbled. They were in an Agency car, two doors down from Gregory's position in 4543 Maplewood.  
  
"I'm just glad Mother and the boys made it to the hotel safely. You're sure they weren't followed?"  
  
"Oh, they were followed. By our guys."  
  
_

"That's not what I meant, Stetson, and you know it. How long are we going to be sitting here?"  
  


"We're waiting for word that he's definitely inside. Amanda," Lee turned to face her. "Please, when the time comes, stay in the car."  
  
"Lee," Amanda said, almost pleading, remembering the last time she did stay in the car.  
  
"Amanda, if something goes wrong in there, not that it should, but if it did. . . well, I just don't want you to be there. Please."  
  
Amanda looked in the eyes that she loved so dearly. She knew where he was coming from. "Okay. I'll stay in the car."  
  
"I'm going to hold you to that." Lee leaned over to kiss his wife.  
  
"SSHHHSTTT. . . Scarecrow." The two-way radio crinkled to life with Agent Monroe's voice..  
  
Lee picked up the unit and spoke. "Scarecrow here."  
  
"SSHHHSTTT. . . We have him in sight. Just came into the living room window. He's definitely in the house."  
  
"Do we have a positive ID? Is it Gregory?"  
  
"SSHHHSTTT. . . We have positive ID. Unless Gregory has a twin, it's him." This came from Francine.  
  
"All right. Positions, everyone." Lee put the radio into Amanda's hand. He turned on his in-the-ear radio. Then, he brushed his lips over Amanda's. "I'll be back."  
  
"You'd better come back," Amanda admonished him.  
  
Lee exited the car, and headed toward 4549, and slipped to the back yard. There he met up with Francine, who was doing a weapons check.  
  
"We secured the neighborhood, right?" Lee asked, doing his own weapons check.  
  
"Only one other family was at home on the block. They left about an hour ago."  
  
"Alpha one, position?"  
  
Lee's ear piece emitted a bit of static, before "In place, 4539."  
  
"Alpha two?"  
  


"Check, Scarecrow. Back neighbor's yard."  
  


"Alpha three?"  
  


"4542. He's still in the front window. There's someone else in the house."  
  
Lee swore under his breath. "Do we have an ID on the other person."  
  
"Sorry, Scarecrow, no such luck. Male, about 5 10, blonde."  
  
Lee thought for a moment before saying, "All right, everybody, on my mark. Let's try not to hit the unknown. Move out."  
  
Lee and Francine headed to the house. They could see Alpha one team heading in their direction. As they reached the yard, they turned down the right side of the house. _'God, I hope we're not intruding on a group of civilians,'  Lee thought. They had reached the side door, where Lee tried the knob. "Side door secure," he said quietly.  
  
"Back door secure," Alpha two answered.  
  
"We're in position if he tries to get out the front," Alpha three team called.  
  
"Let's go," Lee responded into the mic. He kicked the door open, gun in hand. He heard the simultaneous opening of the back door.  
  
Shots rang out from the family room area. Francine, Scarecrow and the Alpha two team, Agents Monroe and Jackson, flattened against the wall. The shots paused for a second.  
  
"They're reloading, Scarecrow. Gregory's behind the couch at twelve o'clock. The other's at three o'clock, to you," came the voice over the radio.  
  
Lee nodded to Agent Jackson, who was the closet of the Alpha two team. Both Agents came from the wall and started firing into the family room.  
  
Gregory jumped up from behind the couch and sprayed a shower of Uzi bullets into the room.  
  
All of a sudden, in the car, Amanda heard the words she had been praying she wouldn't. Francine was shouting in the radio, "Agent down, I repeat, Agent down!"  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

**Chapter Eleven:  Agent Down!**

**4500 Block of Maplewood Ave. **

**6:00 P.M., the day after Thanksgiving.  
_  
All of a sudden, in the car, Amanda heard the words she had been praying she wouldn't. Francine was shouting in the radio, "Agent down, I repeat, Agent down!"  
  
Amanda heard a voice shouting "LEEEEEEE!" It took her a few seconds to realize that it was her voice.  
  
The radio came alive with Agent Monroe's voice. "We've got the suspects neutralized. Both are down. Get those paramedics here now!"  
  
As much as Amanda wanted to run into that house, she knew that if Lee was the down agent, his life could depend on her making that call.  
  
*********  
  
Amanda hung up the car phone and ran toward the house. Just as she was getting to the front yard, Lee stepped out the front door.  
  
Lee, seeing his wife, seeing the tears that she didn't even know were running down her face, ran to her, knowing what she must have been thinking. Not caring who was around, he pulled her into his arms. "I told you to stay in the car," he whispered softly. "You never listen."  
  
"If you think I was going to stay in the car after Francine called 'agent down,' and didn't say who was down, you're crazy. I had to know." Amanda pulled back to look at her husband, making sure he was truly all right. Then she noticed the blood on his sleeve. "Lee! Your arm."  
  
Lee looked down at his right arm, looking at the tear in his sleeve, and flinched as his wife checked it out. "Just a flesh wound. I hadn't even noticed it. Probably no more than a scratch."  
  
_**

"You're having this checked, Lee. Here, take off your coat, we'll stop the bleeding."  
  
"Amanda," Lee growled through a smile.  
  
The wail of sirens came down the street. Soon, there were paramedics everywhere. Lee knew they needed to be briefed, so he let go of Amanda.  
  
"There's three men down inside," he said while pulling out his wallet for his badge to show the paramedic in front of him. "One of them is already gone. Another received wounds to the chest and abdomen, the other is shot in the arm and shoulder."  
  
Three other paramedics came up to Lee. The first turned to one of his colleagues and said, "Jerry, this guy has a wound on his arm. You tend to that. Bobby, Ryan, follow me."  
  
"Aw'right, Al," Jerry replied. Al, Bobby, and Ryan headed towards the house. Turning to Lee, Jerry said, "Aw'right, sir, I need ya t'take your jacket off."  
  
"It's nothing, just a scratch," Lee said, trying to brush Jerry off.  
  
"Even if'n it is, I still want t'see. Just t'clean it up, make sure ya don't need stitches." Lee acquiesced, taking off his jacket and rolling up his sleeve. Amanda, still standing by her husband, slipped her hand into his.  
  
**********  
  
IFF, Billy's office, 

9:00 P.M.  
  
Lee and Amanda were filling Billy in on the events off the showdown.  
  
"Johnson and I were both shooting towards Gregory's known position when he popped up with that Uzi," Lee recounted. "I heard the spray of bullets, and fired towards Gregory. I saw both Johnson and Gregory go down at the same time. That's when Gregory's accomplice came up from behind the armchair with his hands raised. Monroe was already checking on Johnson, so I headed over to Gregory while Francine covered the accomplice, and sent out the call. Gregory was already gone"  
  
"Well, that's that, then," Billy said, closing the folder. "I'll expect your reports on my desk Monday afternoon."  
  
"Yes Sir, Monday afternoon," Amanda repeated.  
  
"Now, is there anything else you want to tell me?"  
  
"Well," Amanda and Lee said in unison, looking at each other.  
  
"First," Lee started, "We want to invite you to the wedding. We're, um, not telling Amanda's family about the one in February."  
  
"They just wouldn't understand why we kept it a secret," Amanda added.  
  
"I'd be delighted. When is it?"  
  
"We decided on New years Eve," Lee responded with a smile on his face.  
  
"And when are you going to announce it?"  
  
Both Lee and Amanda looked at each other.  
  
"Well, I suppose that Monday is as good a time as any," Amanda answered. "Lee?"  
  
"That's fine with me. Just one thing. . . our partnership."  
  
"Well, I'm not going to lie, Dr. Smyth is going to have the final say, but I'll do everything in my power to keep you partners. You're the best team I have. If I have to, I'll call in a few favors."  
  
Lee and Amanda looked back to each other. Neither could believe the luck they were having. Billy was willing to go to bat for them.  
  
"Now, I have a question for the two of you. I know you didn't want everyone to know to keep Amanda's family safe, and so you wouldn't be separated at work. I understand that. But why couldn't you tell me?"  
  
"Well," Lee said, tugging at his tie, "We weren't sure how'd you take it."  
  
"I don't know how many times I've told you that your relationship, as such, was fine with me. I paired you two together as a married couple time and again, hoping you'd get the hint."  
  
"We're sorry, Sir. The timing just never seemed right."  
  
"I just hope," Billy said, grinning, "that this is the end of keeping secrets from me. Just one more thing. I want to be there when you tell Francine. I want to see the look on her face."  
  
"We'll make sure of it, Billy. I can't wait to see her face either."  
  
"All right you two. Scoot. And I don't want to see either of you in this building until Monday morning. That's an order."  
  
"That's one order I'll be happy to follow," Lee said, smiling. He winked at his wife as they turned to leave, and she smiled back at him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*****

Lee's Apartment, 

1:00 A.M.  
  
Lee and Amanda were snuggled together under the covers, still recovering from the long lovemaking session they had just enjoyed.  
  
"So, when can you get an appointment to see the doctor?"  
  


"I have an appointment for my annual physical the first week of December. I didn't think I could get in any earlier than that."  
  
"And after we know for sure, we tell Billy. We promised him no more secrets. I think he'll understand us waiting for confirmation, but I don't think he'll understand anything past that. When do you want to tell your mother and the boys?"  
  


"I'm not sure about that, yet. I think we should just wing it. The subject is sure to come up and make itself known."  
  
"Okay, and what about the rest of the office. After the wedding? I think," Lee added, "that it would be the best time."  
  
"You mean, so it doesn't look like we're getting married because we have to."  
  
"Exactly. You do realize, Billy might have to tell Dr. Smyth the truth about our elopement, to keep him from splitting us up."  
  
"I know. And I'd tell him myself, if it'll keep us as partners."  
  
"God, Amanda, what am I going to do when you're not there to watch my back?"  
  
"Lee, I think when that time comes, you'll do what you do best. You'll get the bad guys."  
  
"Yeah, but you're the one who keeps me on my toes. You're my counterbalance."  
  
"I'd better mean more than that to you."  
  
Lee pulled his wife closer to him. "You'd better believe you do."  
  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter Twelve:  Tag  
IFF Conference Room, **

**9:30 A.M. Monday morning.  
  
All the agents in Billy's department are gathered around the conference room table, going over the Friday's events. Lee and Amanda are sitting side by side at one end; Francine is directly across form them. Mrs. Marsten is in the corner taking notes.  
  
"We finally found the source of the hundred thousand dollars," Francine said. "Unfortunately, it came from the Soviet Ambassador."  
  
"Which means," Lee added, "That all we can do is have him deported.  
  
"Damn diplomatic privileges," Monroe jumped in.  
  
"Believe me, he wasn't happy when he found out that Gregory was starting a personal vendetta with it." Francine stated. "It was supposed to be payment on a new source of information for the KGB."  
  
"And Gregory's accomplice?" Billy asked.  
  
"A young Russian boy, just barely eighteen. Thought he was doing something for his country." Francine said snidely. "He's singing like a bird."  
  
"Anyway, last of all, I just want you all to know that you did a great job this weekend apprehending Gregory. Agent Johnson woke up from his coma this morning, and the doctors think he's out of the woods." Billy paused and looked at Lee and Amanda. "Now, is there anything anyone has to add before we get out of here?"  
  
"Actually, Billy, I do," Lee stood up from his seat next to Amanda, still holding her hand. "It's not about the case, if that's all right with you, Billy."  
  
"Go ahead, Scarecrow," Billy smiled. He looked over at Francine so that he could see her reaction.  
  
"I know that there have been rumors going around the water cooler about Amanda and I, and I just want to put them to rest." Lee paused, for effect. "I asked Amanda to be my wife on Thanksgiving, and she said yes."  
  
An audible gasp is heard from Francine, and her jaw dropped. Before any congratulations could be given, Francine fell to a heap on the floor.  
  
Lee could barely restrain himself from bursting out laughing at the merriment he saw twinkling in Billy's eyes at Francine's reaction. Oh, it was going to be a good day.  
  
The end.  
  
For now. . .  
  
****One last note:   
  
First, I'd like to thank my Beta team, Jacqueline and Barb, without whose help, the quotes would be way off, and Francine would have been out of her 'Evolved' character. And for pointing out my tense shifts and making some great suggestions on how to make the story more interesting!**

**  
I'd also like to thank everyone who read this story, those who offered criticism as well as those who heaped praise.  Y'all are the greatest!!!!**


End file.
